Story of Troku
by DBZ345
Summary: Hi!I am new so please help me get used to this! This is about some saiyans who fight off evil tyrants. A new Planet Vegeta  has come taking plce in a new Frieza Saga. What will happen between the saiyans and Frieza? Will the saiyans fight the tyrant off?
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin(LSSJ)

I

"But father! We must stop him! He'll destroy us all" " It doesn't matter! He's tougher than hell to beat! S-" "KING! KING! YOUR WIFES-" "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TALKING TO MY SON!" He paused for a brief second. " Sorry, Troku, can't get a damn minute to talk to you." "…Sorry father I didn't know about- "FRIEZA FRIEZA! A GIANT SPACE SHIP IS HURLING AT OU PRECIOUS PLANET! FRIEZA!" "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! SHUT THE HE-" He paused. "Well lets go Troku. Might as well there is not anything else to do except eat which I do not want to do .

END OF 1

So how did you like it? If you did not please comment so I can Learn!


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT? Return of Frieza?

"Well, Zarbon, ought to kill the Saiyans." "Sir, Vegeta's power level is…WHAT THE HELL THIS SCOUTER IS A PIECE OF-" "WELL ZARBON WHAT IS HIS POWER?" "OVER 5,000,000,000!" "NO WAY! ANY OTHERS AROUND HIM?" "Sir one with a power level of….HA! 5,000! So pathetic!"

"Well, father ready to attack? I hope we are because I'm ready to kick Friezas butt!" "WHAT THE HELL! HIS POWER LEVEL IS OVER 1,000,000,00!" "So, we are scared of that? I will stop him before he would even be able to attack! How weak are his henchmen? 500? They are very weak aren't they? Not very powerful!" "That may be what you see, but they are far more powerful. Over 500,000!" "Well, still very weak! What else can they do?"

"Well Zarbon? Anything?" " Yes sir! 550 Dragon Balls in this whole universe! Quite a lot to be messing with!" " Well, let's attack the Saiyans!

END OF 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Battle Starts a New Warrior Appears

As we start off this story, the saiyans are on a different planet, Planet Ice, home of tyrant Frieza. "Hope Vegeta fare's well flying all the way here .All the way from their precious planet. What do you think-" "WHAT THE HELL! THEY ARE HERE ALREADY!" "Well-" Before Vegeta coud say anything else some new kid had arrived. "Hi my name is BardockJR.! Great grandson of Bardock." "…..Why the hell are we waiting here then, no you don't! KAME HAMEHA!" "WHAT? NO WAY HE HAS DOGDED THAT!" "Well, Vegeta , your time has come to an end" BZZZZZZING! "BANG!" "NO FATHER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! URGH!" Said the two saiyans. "We have become Super Saiyans. There is no way you can win now! ZARBON! ZARBON! ZARBON! I NEED YOUR HELP!" "HELL NO YOU DON'T!BOOOOOOOM!" The two saiyans blasted Frieza with a joint attack. "There is no way you can win now"

Or is there? Read chapter 4 when it comes out!


	4. Chapter 4

The battle continues, is Vegeta really dead?

"Damn saiyans." Said Frieza. " Don't even know what is right for them right Zarbon?"

" Si-si-sir," Zarbon studdered. "Their power level is increasing greatly! Damn it is over 500,000,000,000,000,000," He paused and looked nervously at his master.

"ZARBON! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME! YOU DARE LIE TO ME? YOUR LORD!"

"Sir," he paused as he talked calmly " I-

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE SITTING HERE WAITING SO DAMN CALMLY WAITING FOR YOU TO BE DONE WITH YOUR NICE PLEASANT CONVERSATION WITH YOUR ASSISTANT?" said Troku.

Zarbon did not even have a chance to finish before Frieza said, "YOU DARE TALK TO THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE LIKE THAT! YOU MUST HAVE SOME REAL TENSION TO BE LIKE THAT! BANG!"

Frieza shot his attack at the saiyan, as he dodged the attack. "WHAT?" Frieza said "NOONE AND I SAY NOONE CAN DODGE THAT ATTACK!"

"Well, Frieza your were wrong," said Bardock JR.

"You know your right!" exclaimed Troku. " That you are right I found it to pretty easy to avoid!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!," said Zarbon " YOU WILL NOT TALK TO US-"

"Is that right Zarbon?" said an angrily interrupting Vegeta. "Looks like you will noe see the terror that my son holds. Terror so bad you could die right now if he wanted to kill you."

"LIES YOU BE TELLING VEGETA THAT IS ALL BULL-"

"Zarbon may I ask you to shut the hell up so I can continue with my kind speech with Vegeta?" Interrupted a angry ,but calm Frieza.

"Yes my Lord." Replied Zarbon.

"Now, we outta destroy your planet. Sorry saiyans!"

" No way in hell he is doing that!" and like that they were heading to Planet Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

No way Three Super Saiyans take on Two Furious Warriors

"Here we are," said Zarbon. " My Lord, destroying the-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ZARBON!" interuppted an angry Frieza" Do you not hve your scouter on? Three power levels of over 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 our heading are way!"

"Sir does that mean-"

"What the hell are you thinking Zarbon? Off course it means Transform! I am already in my final form so I am ready. Transform NOW!"

"Yessir!" replied Zarbon without an expression.

"So,father how far are we?" asked Troku.

"About...wait...5 minutes."

"That long? Seems farther." replied a Super Saiyan Bardock JR.

5 minutes later they arrive,

" Ready sir!" Replied Zarbon quickly.

"Good because they are here."said a calm,yet angry Frieza.

"THIS WAY!" shouted they got even closer to the the three Saiyans.

"OVER HERE!"shouted a distressed Vegeta. They met.

"KAME-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the three Saiyans together.

"FIRE BEAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" said Zarbon and Frieza together.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all of them !The two attacks collided in the middle.

"DIE YOU TWO MOTHER-" Vegeta was cut off. They had been blown to smithereens.

"How the hell-" Troku was cut off.

"Don't ask any questions head back to the castle now."

Troku did was did they die that quick?Did they even die? 'What the hell just happened out there?' Troku kept on was resting in the dining hall extravegantly decorated with saiyan symbols. "Father what...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

What Happened?

"Waht happened out on the battlefield father?"asked Troku.

"They disapperead because of Friezas father, King Cold. Far more powerful thn those two cowards,They were to scared to fight wimps if I were to say."

"So,they were just two big wimps thinking they knew everything, but they did not know what to do so they ran for hell." replied Bardock JR.

"Frieza, you have disappointed me. I sent you out to kill the damn saiyans and knock the hell out of them."said a very angry man that looked like Frieza.

"My King," said a nervous Zarbon "We tried our-"

"Kiss my ass! Did your best? You were just wimps walking around on two legs!Now go out there and kill the damn saiyans!''

"Yessir!" they both replied quickly.

They flew until they reached their target.

"Now lets destroy the saiyans like father said, Zarbon." said a happy Frieza with anger mixed in.

"Sir, shouldn't I destroy Vegeta? Sir i have always hated him but-"

"Is that so Zarbon?" Vegeta was already pissed of because he was a Super Saiyan 2.

"VEGETA! YOU WILL PAY!" said a very pissed Zarbon

"GALIT GUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" cried Vegeta."Didn't take much to kill him. Now Troku, kill Frieza."

"Yes father.I will gladly do that." Troku turned on his scouter,"Only 120.000.000. Very easy to defeat you Frieza."


	7. Chapter 7

" Well, I hope your are ready to meet your end Frieza. If you are not, I am so sorry." said Troku who was already Super Saiyan.

" Sure Saiyan. Even though it won't happen." Frieza replied. He was about to use the Death Ball. Ki was forming on his finger. "Prepare to die Saiyan!"

"Oh no way in hell you don't! KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Th two attacks clashed furiously. Troku thought '_What will happen?Will i let Frieza win?_' " NO I WILL NOT!" shouted an enraged Troku. He was starting to detect all negative energy from Frieza and form it into one big ball. Other wise th Big-Bang KameHameHA!

'_What the hell is he doing? He is just like that Goku guy who Vegeta called by the name of Kakkarot. Maybe he is.'_ thought Frieza.

'_Got it!Now time to blast it!'_ " BIG BANG KAME HAME HA!" shoted a furious Troku.

" What the f-" Frieza did not evev have time to reply as he was blown to smithereens.

" Well done Troku! Now lets go!" replied an excited Vegeta

" Sure, lets go. I do not feel like waiting any longer anyway.''

So that marks th end of the Frieza Saga. Who will be next? Read now to find out!

" So heard there is a new tyrant waiting to destroy you." said a grumpy,groggy Vegeta.

"Who is it?" asked Troku in a curious voice.

"I don't really know his name. Oh wait I remeber! Super Shadow Shenron. A Shadow go check it out."


End file.
